


Scars

by silsji



Series: Black Clover Week 2020 [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asta-centric, Drabble, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silsji/pseuds/silsji
Summary: There are scars on his body, it's his achievement, his reminder and his little pride...~lowercase typingDay 1 - Favorite Character / Scars / "My resolve still stand"
Series: Black Clover Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913071
Kudos: 5





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> for vietnamese: đây là fic centric của asta mình viết dành cho bé cưng của mình, thấy chủ đề vết sẹo mình nghĩ ngay tới nó luôn nên không thể viết couple được, nhưng sẽ có sau á (*≧▽≦)
> 
> for english: this is an asta-centric fic, bc i don't really confident about my english writing skills so for now i cannot translate this, but i will try, you can use the google translate to read this if you want, i hope it will work（>﹏<）

sẹo 

trên cơ thể cậu có những vết sẹo, lớn có, nhỏ cũng chẳng ít, tay chân chai sần vì luyện tập, mặt mũi đôi khi lấm lem bụi bẩn nhưng vẫn giữ cho mình cái lạc quan và nụ cười trào phúng yêu đời.

người ta cũng lắm lúc nhìn rồi cười cợt vào bản mặt cậu, và chắc họ nghĩ cậu đơn giản không hơn không kém là một đứa suy nghĩ nông cạn, chẳng có gì trong tay, chỉ có sự nhiệt huyết và chăm chỉ quá mức kia thôi. nhưng nào ai biết, chính trong thâm tâm một đứa trẻ mười lăm tuổi cậu đây, là bão tố và chiến tranh cứ cuộn xoắn lại với nhau...

cậu tìm được cho mình một mái nhà mới, nơi có những con người cũng bị xã hội dè bỉu và xa lánh như cậu, thật tình cậu rất thương họ, ấy vậy mà sau bao nhiêu cực khổ hoạn nạn, cậu vẫn không thể nào nói cho mọi người biết những yếu đuối trong lòng mình ra, vì đã quen giấu nhẹm đi rồi còn đâu. 

cậu biết mọi người coi trọng cậu, yêu thương cậu, vì cậu là người đã kéo họ khỏi vũng lầy yếu đuối của chính mình, vì cậu mạnh mẽ vượt lên những định kiến dị dạng mà xã hội tàn nhẫn gán ghép lên đôi vai cậu, vì cậu là asta đáng quý của họ.

cậu vui lắm, quá đỗi hạnh phúc, nhưng chỉ mong sao sau này khi mọi thứ vượt khỏi tầm kiểm soát, và một mình ý chí của cậu không thể nào ngăn chặn được kịp thời, thì mọi người đừng chần chừ mà hãy kết liễu cậu đi. chỉ sợ không ai dám làm, và rồi chính tay cậu sẽ không màng gây ra những vết sẹo khác cho mọi người, thì cậu đau đớn biết nhường nào đây...

trên cơ thể asta có những vết sẹo, đều là những kỳ tích, là lời nhắc nhở và là niềm tự hào bé nhỏ của cậu...


End file.
